Administrative Core (Core A) Paul L. Fox, Ph.D., Core Leader Project Summary/Abstract Our continuing Program Project aims to develop a better understanding of the mechanisms linking metabolism, obesity, inflammation, and atherosclerosis. The PPG is comprise of 3 interrelated Projects, 3 supporting Scientific Cores, and an Administrative Core. The Administrative Core is responsible for all NIH interactions, including assembly and preparation of this application, coordination of annual non-competitive renewal-related submissions, and all other NIH-related interactions. In addition, the Administrative core is responsible for fostering and coordinating collaborative research activities within the PPG. The Core is also responsible for coordinating communication and meetings with Internal and External Advisory Committees. The Core will provide clerical support for all Projects and Scientific Cores, such as for manuscript preparation and submission, art and photography assistance, and assistance with manuscript deposition to PubMed Central.